here we go again
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: the sequal to girls night out be afraid be very afraid


Disclaimer: what disclaimer (though Jin belongs to namco and Cassandra to D.C comics)

Italics-unless otherwise noted mean sign language

Girl's night out 2 a.k.a here we go again

It was a normal day at the pit well for about ten minutes which for the record was the longest ever.

"Hello" groaned Hawk as he picked up the phone "oh hello professor xaiver, yes I see thank you." "Raven, Bard and Wanda please report to my office" he shouted over the intercom

"You called" said Bard as the three teleported in startling Hawk "I hate it when you do that."

"What's going on sir?" asked Wanda "I was just talking to the professor and he told me that Rose and Rouge asked about having one of your little club outings."

"Cool" said Raven "hey you think they mind if I bring a friend along?"

"oh you mean Jin?" asked Bard "yeah he can fit in with the group, well when he's not cursing out Kazuya and Heihachi with every word in the book" "fine" grumbled Hawk as he searched for aspirin for his growing migraine "just do me one favor **TRY **to behave yourselves this time I don't want another incident like last time." "It wasn't that bad sir." "Wanda last time you guys ended up being chased all over Japan by the sailor senshi, define not that bad." "It wasn't my fault Raven got into that fight with the weirdo in the tuxedo."

"He started it" grumbled Raven "how was I supposed to know he was an item with sailor moon." "Sailor moon?" "Their leader." "Oh" "well we got lucky that blonde with the short hair got into a fight with one of the others, and their leader tried to break them up."

"Is it me or did four of them look familiar? "Its not you Bard" "just get out of here you three you're suppose to meet them at the movie theater." "Gotcha see you later Hawk" with that said the three teleported away

A few minutes later the three met up with the rest of the group at the theater along with a few others.

"Hi guys" said Rose as she came up with another girl, "I hope you don't mind I brought a friend this is Cassandra"

_Hello _Cassandra signed

"Nice to meet you Cassandra, I'm Raven and that's Wanda and my brother Johnny but we call him Bard."

"Who's your friend?" Rouge asked referring to the young man behind Raven "Oh this is Jin he's a friend of mine."

"Hi" Jin mumbled

"Geez Raven he's more anti social than you are." "Shut up Johnny"

"So what movie should we see?" asked Wanda

"**Terminator**!" yelled Bard and Jin

"**Carrie!**" the other four yelled/signed

"Okay lets try to act halfway sane and decide this reasonably" said Jin

"Jin, I'll let you in on a good tip of advice" said Bard "with this bunch sensibility goes out the window."

"Rats" said Jin as he read the signs "**Terminator** is sold out **Carrie** it is than."

"Hey everyone remember to take notes" said Rose as the group went in

A couple of hours later the group came out of the theater

"So you guys want to grab some dinner?" asked Bard "I'll pay" said Jin with an evil smirk as he held up a credit card

_Where did you get that? _"Don't worry Cassandra I have my sources"

Meanwhile at Mishima Zaibatsu

"Where is my American express card!" yelled Heihachi as he stormed around ranting and raving

"Why does he need an American express card we're in japan?" asked one flunky "beats me" said the second flunky "I think the boss is going senile."

Back with the group a little while later

"So where should we go now?" asked Wanda as the group finished eating

"I got an idea" said Raven with an evil smirk "there's a friends of humanity rally down the street lets stop by and say 'hi'" _Huh?_

"That's Raven's way of saying lets raise some hell." Said Rouge as the group walked down the street

"Looks like someone or something beat us to It." said Wanda as she pointed to what looked like four giant turtles and women wrecking the place and generally kicking the crap out of the friends of humanity

_HI Karai_

"Oh hi Cassandra" said Karai as she threw one of the f.o.h members over her shoulder

"Hey watch it!" said the turtle with the red bandana

"Oh sorry Donatello." "I'm Raphael" "oh sorry" _What are you doing here?_

"I was on a date with Leonardo and these f.o.h jerks started making comments about him and his brothers, his brothers were just spying on us and decided to get in on the fun."

"Are there any left?" asked Bard

"Aaaaah!" screamed a few members as Raven went chasing after them

"I think there are some more in the building"

"Owie!" yelled a few as Rose got into the building and threw a few of them through windows and they were chased down the street by Jin in devil form as everyone else trashed the rest of f.o.h members

"Hey this day wasn't a total waste." Said Bard as he set a f.o.h member's pants on fire

"Now what do we do?"

"I have an idea" said Rouge with a smirk

A short time later…..

"What happened here!" demanded Emma frost as she surveyed the Massachusetts academy, the place was covered with toilet paper and scattered around were graffiti images such as a picture of a devil getting impaled and 'die Kazuya die' written underneath Emma read another on the wall 'demons rule and hellions drool' 'die Malcior die!' "Who's malcior?"

"Now that was fun." said Jin as the group left and went back to their own homes

A little while the group was back at the pit

"Okay I just got a call from the professor, he said that Rouge and Rose were on the news starting a riot, along with you three and I just got an irate call from batman wondering why Cassandra was in the riot with you guys and why were there four giant turtles and a lady involved in the melee. "Well Karai is a friend of Cassandra's and we figured we would get in on the fun."

"Why can't you guys ever behave" groaned Hawk as he started banging his head on the desk

"You know if you keep doing that it kills brain cells." Said Bard

"Bard I'm in charge of the people in this psycho ward chances are I already have already lost brain cells."

The end


End file.
